A Glint of Red and Green
by frodoschick
Summary: A Lizard's Child who was rescued by an Angel of Music. A Shinigami who killed to live. Opposites...red and green. Apart they were lonely. Together they will learn what it means to live, love and be accepted for who they are.
1. Chapter 1

Behold, the new and improved "A Sister", with the help of a wonderful co-author, ERIKA DAAE!! -blaring trumpets-

* * *

Dedication- To all of the old fans and to the new fans. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- We own nothing, except I own Jacqueline and Erika owns Cain. It's that simple. There's nothing else.

* * *

The Lizard's Child's yellow eyes stared out of her cage at the stage where she was to be displayed tonight. The stage was in the largest, most colorful tent the Gypsies owned. Tonight was their first show of the season in Paris.

She remained still as her Keepers lifted the cage, not caring how much they shook it. She was thrown against the bars more than what was necessary, but she didn't dare make a cry of protest. She simply tugged her long black hair in front of her scales. She wasn't called the Lizard's Child for nothing, after all...

She hissed as they jostled her cage once more, causing her right index finger claw to come too close to her eyes. They set her down on the stage, laughing with the thought of all the money that would be thrown on the stage that night. They left, talking of drinks and girls.

She shifted in the too-small cage. There was no room to move, no room to stand. She tugged her hair more firmly in front of her face, she had strict instructions to appear as human as possible. That's why they gave her a new dress tonight, long sleeves, long skirt. It had once been another Freak's...but she was now dead. Most Freaks didn't last long...she was one of the oldest...She could hear the crowds outside, laughing and talking. The circus was in town, it was time for celebrations...She shuddered.

She started humming to distract herself from the thoughts of what was going to happen that night. She started singing, so softly even she almost didn't hear it. The keepers hated to hear Freaks singing...

"_Que sentimada paina, la bellina in la casa, dit bertolina..."_

A soft tenor issued from the shadows across from Jacqueline's cage, from the area where the people were to stand. "_Perché hanno portato il voi qui, sigillato che il tuo destino. Cantare di nuovo bambino, per l'ora è tardi._"

Lizard's Child froze. No one in the Troupe had that beautiful of a voice...It was so rich and so resonant...it was everything you could ever possibly want in a voice...It seemed to come from all around her. She glanced about trying to see who it was.

"_Parlare bambino_," The voice continued. "_Perché io ascolto. Raccontare le tue paure per me. Parlare bambino, ho capito. Rivelare i vostri sogni, essere libero._"

Jacqueline was scared now. "Forgive me, but I don't understand!" she whispered-shouted. There was something happening...something big.

The voice switched from Italian to French, "What do they call you, child?"

"Lizard's Child." she paused. "If you've come to see the show, you'll have to wait until the doorkeepers get your tickets and escort you in." They had trained her to say that. "But my name is Jacqueline..." she said in a whisper so low, even she barely heard it.

"Jacqueline..." came the voice. She almost didn't respond. No one called her Jacqueline...not since him. "Why do they keep you?"

"You'll have to see with the rest sir, it's a secret." she said. She almost didn't want to send the Voice away. Had she finally gone mad?

A tall black shadow detached itself from the other shadows and approached. She squeaked with fright and pressed herself away from it against the bars of her cage, her hair falling away from her face, revealing her scales.

The figure drew in a breath, "I see child...I see."

She gasped, grabbing her hair with trembling hands and yanking it in front of her scales. She held her hair there, one yellow eye staring out at the figure. "Don't fear me, child...I know what it is like..." The figure raised his gloved hands to his face, and removed his black silk mask. Lowering it, he stared levelly at the girl. "See? We are not so different, you and I..."

She stared, she couldn't help it. There had only been one person with that sort of face...the one that the Gypsies still talked about with fear. "Devil's Child..." she whispered as La Esmeralda's song started from one of the neighboring tents. Everyone would be coming in as soon as the song ended. She was amazed how minuscule details like that trickled through her shock.

The living corpse held out a hand, "I can take you away from all of this, all I need child, is your assent."

Her clawed right hand slowly let go of her hair, slowly reached up. Did she dare try to escape again? Her back burned with the memory of the whippings she had received every day from the Hawk. The initials that he had whipped into her back were burning...Her hand paused right in front of her bars. Did she dare-?

The man's eyes shifted towards the other tents, where the singing had stopped, "I cannot stay here forever child. Make your choice."

As quick as a snake striking, she snatched his hand. "Help me..." she said, yellow eyes burning with fear.

The man tightened his grip on Jacqueline's hand. Reaching into the darkness of his cloak, he removed a thin dagger. She swallowed the cotton in her mouth. Did he require blood as a pact to free her? Was she going from cage to servant? Whatever it was, she didn't care. Anything to escape this Hell!

He slid the blade into the lock and gave it a sharp twist, "Come, child. Do not fear me...Do not fear the Phantom Of The Opera...Do not fear the Angel Of Death."

She let go of his hand. She pushed her cage door open, it was difficult as the bolts were unused to moving. She crawled out and stood, her legs unused to it. She looked up at "the Angel of Death". The man offered his arm to her.

"How old are you, child?"

She slowly took the arm offered. "I...don't know." she said. "My birth date was never told to me." They simply walked out of the tent. There was no one around...not even a guard for the the entrance of her tent. She looked up at him. Was he magic?

The man nodded, "How far back can you remember, then?" He led her away from the foremost tents, moving as silently as a ghost. She followed, trying to mimic his silence.

"My first real memory is the day daddy sold me...I think I was six..." she whispered, unsure. The crowd was going into her tent soon. They were all gathered outside, she could hear the shouting of "SOON, YOU SHALL BEHOLD THE LIZARD'S CHILD!"

The man slipped his cloak off and offered it to her. "The nights are cold. Your father, does he still live?"

Jacqueline shook her head, she was used to cold. The man returned his cloak to his shoulders. "I don't know." she whispered, stepping double for each one of his steps. "I don't even know what town I lived in."

The man closed his eyes, blocking their golden glow. "I see."

There was suddenly a scream from behind them. A man's voice shouted, "SHE'S GONE!!" Jacqueline softly screamed, the memory of the whips burned deep into  
her flesh.

The man pushed her ahead of him, "Run!"

She did.

She was out of the Gypsy camp in seconds, fear placing wings on her feet. She ran down the cobblestone streets of Paris, ignoring everyone and everything. Someone tried to grab her but she dodged the hands, still running. She turned corners indiscriminately, running down the streets in a panic.

Jacqueline dashed into an alley, pressing herself against the dirty wall, gasping in an attempt to catch her breath. Then she cursed herself.

She had left her rescuer all alone at the Fairgrounds...he couldn't handle everyone, no matter how great his legends. She was just about to start back, when one of the Gypsy boys jumped her from behind.

"Got'cha!" he said, twisting her arms behind her back painfully. "Now...back to camp, Freak."

Jacqueline wept to see where she was. She had run in nearly a full circle, coming to an alley that was almost diagonal from the Fairgrounds. Green flames leaped into the air from somewhere near the middle. She dug her heels in as the boy tried to get her into the Fairgrounds. She couldn't use her claw, he had her hand too tight...She wasn't going back, she wasn't!!

"Don't make me break your legs!" shouted the boy, still struggling to get her past the open gates.

Jacqueline had had enough. With a hiss, she leaped in the air, kicking her legs back. The boy was kicked off of her. He flew a few feet before landing on his backside. He was stunned. She walked up to him, grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"Goodbye you piece of Gypsy trash!" she snarled, swiping her claw across his throat, splitting it open. With each heartbeat, his own heart drove the blood from his body. "I will never go back!" she hissed. But...her rescuer was still in there...

_'I have to help him...I have to!'_

She hurriedly sneaked back into the Gypsy camp, noting how almost everything was silent. The last time she escaped, there had been a full search party, a tracker and dogs. This time there was almost nothing to be heard. She rounded a corner to see her rescuer take a blow to the stomach from none other than the Hawk. The Hawk fell at the same time, taking a blow of his own. He yanked out a vial of his famous knockout serum, throwing it at her rescuer. The tall shadow fell to the ground. Hawk got up and turned.

"Don't touch him!!" shrieked Jacqueline, throwing herself through the air, landing on top of Hawk, slashing at his eyes with her claw. He had a mask on, it was difficult to get at the eyes. She didn't stop, even though he was thrashing. His dagger found her shoulder, ripping into the flesh.

She screeched, grabbed the hand, and bit down with all her strength all the way down to the bone. Hawk bellowed, ripping his hand away violently. Jacqueline spat out his foul tasting blood as they rolled. Then they stopped, he was on top of her, his dagger point down right at her heart. She swallowed, glaring at him as she went still.

"Now just stay still, Freak...and I won't kill you..."

"So...you'll kill me if I do this?!" she cried, plunging her claw deep into his gut. She ripped his belly open, smiling as his blood showered her. He actually screamed, a horrid sound, rearing back with shock.

A black hand shot out and grabbed Hawk by the throat, lifting him into the air, glowing golden eyes searing anger at him.

"Now...apologize to the young lady." growled the dark figure. Jacqueline still lay on the ground, watching this with amazement.

"I...d-don't see...a...young lady..." Hawk gasped out, glaring at Jacqueline. "J-J-Just a...a...FREAK!"

The dark shadow's hands twisted, and Hawk fell at his feet, dead. Jacqueline stared up at the shadow, who held a hand out to her again.

"Are you hurt, child?" he inquired.

"Just my shoulder." she replied, taking his hand. He lifted her up easily.

She hugged the hand, nearly weeping. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. She held the hand for a moment more, then released it. "I must go now...they'll get their bravery back soon." she said, backing up a few steps from the man in the shadows.

"Where will you go?" asked the shadows, replacing his mask. Jacqueline paused. She didn't know.

"I...I don't know." she said, blinking rapidly. "I have to go somewhere...I can't stay here."

"Indeed..." said the man, looking at her with those glowing golden eyes.

Jacqueline looked down at her feet, stirring up the dirt slightly with her toe.

"There is...someone..I might have been able to go to..." she muttered hesitantly.

The gleaming amber eyes peered at her curiously. "Then, why do you say you have no where to go, child?" he asked inquisitively.

She bit her lip slightly. "He...he was the one who tried to save me...the first time...the one who gave me my name..." Jacqueline sighed, looking up at the man sadly.

"They sold him to some nobleman...I haven't seen him in a long time. He was like my little brother..." she mumbled, remembering the boy who had been the first to care for her. The one who gave her the strength to continue living...

Amber eyes watched her with the slightest hint of sadness, before sighing. "Come, child...if you have no where else to go, you may come with me." he held out his black gloved hand.

Jacqueline stared at him with curiosity. Who was this man who freed her? Who was this Phantom who spoke to her as though she were human? Who is this Angel who would want to take her in?

Her clawed hand grasped his. _'I suppose I shall have to learn these things myself._' she thought, feeling a strange feeling. It was so light, she felt like flying.

"I...thank you for freeing the Lizard's Child..." she whispered, feeling as though this were only a dream, and if she spoke any louder, it would vanish like one.

The shadow of a man glanced back at her as he began leading her off into the direction of a marvelous golden building near the end of the block.

"Do not thank Erik for freeing the Lizard's Child...thank him for freeing Jacqueline."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please tell us what you think! We really want to hear from you!

The Italian that Erik sings basically translates like this: First Line-_Why did they carry you here, those that sealed your destiny. Sing of new child, for it now it is late.  
_Second verse_-Speak, child, because I listen. Tell your fears to me. Speak child, I understand. Reveal your dreams, be free._


	2. Chapter 2

Behold, the new and improved "A Sister", with the help of a wonderful co-author, ERIKA DAAE!! -blaring trumpets-

* * *

Dedication- To all of the old fans and to the new fans. Hope you enjoy! And special thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter! It really means a lot to us!

* * *

Disclaimer- We own nothing, except I own Jacqueline and Erika owns Cain. It's that simple. Now go and randomly dance!

* * *

Erik looked over at the alcove where his ward had taken residence. It was closed off with deep red curtains. She had found the small cave behind his organ the first week and had moved her bed to that spot in the days afterwards. She had hung the curtains herself.

It had been several weeks since he had rescued her from her fate. She was learning so quickly, he was almost running out of things to teach her. She was extremely curious, always asking questions. She had learned the layout of the catacombs very quickly, getting lost only once, but springing off traps more than was necessary. Soon though, she learned to look for tiny trip wires in new places. She was very good at hiding, learning to meld with the shadows.

She learned how to run without making a sound with her feet, and how to lose a stagehand in the catwalks. She learned to frighten ballet rats with moving bits of of things tied to string in the dead of the backstage. She learned how to dress for the Opera, how to walk and talk among nobles and common folks alike so she didn't draw attention to herself. She learned how to hide her face and hands.

Erik had gotten his ward two white masks her first week there. She had painted one black and seemed to favor it, unless she was dressing like him to help with the haunting of the Opera Populaire. She would dress exactly like him and help with the haunting. She had a knack for timing. When to pull the string to make the perfume bottle move, the exact amount of seconds until she could move it again. She was quite excellent at scaring stage-hands with her claw running along the walls in a marvelous imitation of chain rattling.

Now he was teaching her to read words in books, read music from stands. She struggled with the books, but with sheet music, she flew along at such a pace that soon he'd have her playing the piano like a girl who had been learning for years. She was always reading the music and then listening to him as he played it. Sometimes she hummed along, but he hadn't heard her voice again. She loved to hear him play his original compositions. She seemed to favor them to the music on the stands.

Erik looked at the organ before him, notes and phrases flying through his head. He just couldn't pick up his hands and play. They were too heavily drugged with the morphine. He never injected himself in front of Jacqueline, though. He always waited until he was alone and she was asleep.

He sighed and glanced once more at the alcove. The curtains shifted a bit. He knew she had been watching him. She seemed to always watch him, as if she were afraid that he would vanish.

_Well, wasn't he the Opera Ghost?_ He chuckled humorlessly.

Feeling slowly returned to his fingers and he lifted them to the keys. He closed his eyes, allowing memory to guide his hands. A soft tune flowed from the organ, lots of light higher notes. He continued, letting his fingers go where they wished.

Jacqueline's ears perked. It almost sounded like rain was falling on the roof...

She was about to look up when she remembered that they were many miles underground, no rain could fall. She laughed at herself before peeking out at Erik again. He had his mask on, his eyes closed and his fingers were flying with the ease of swans in flight.

He was so..._beautiful_...while he played. One could tell that he played from his soul. She wished that she could play like that. She could almost hear words coming through the music, he must be softly singing.

She leaned back in her alcove to listen. She loved listening to him play. She never sang along, not even when it was a song she knew. She knew that to sing would be to break the magic that he had woven. Erik was the thread that held the fabric of her world together. Without him...it would fall apart.

She listened as the music grew in volume and sweet sadness. It was a sadness that most people learned to live with. The sadness of doing without. But it was so infinitely sweet it almost wasn't sad. It almost sounded like two lovers walking down a road on a rainy day, knowing that soon they would have to part. Sweetly sad. She sighed with content.

Suddenly, a face swam into her mind's eye. A boy with gleaming red eyes, long black hair that brushed past his knees, a smirk glued to his lips. Then, the face changed to where there was a golden eye replacing one of the crimson orbs, and the smirk had changed to a happy smile, a light blush coating his cheeks. _Cain_...She wondered where he was. Her heart hurt at the thought of her little brother, at least...that's what they felt like.

Yes...it felt as though they should have been brother and sister, yet some cruel twist of fate had separated them. And again. She shook away the memories of that dark night.

Where was he? Was he alright? Was he even alive? Would she ever see him again? Questions she had thought to herself so many times...she had no answers  
for them yet.

She crawled out of her alcove and walked quietly to Erik's side. He was still playing that sweet, slow, sad song. She sat down next to the organ, placing her head on the bench. She would listen to his music all night, ridding herself of the depressing thoughts. She had to keep her promise to her brother. No matter how much she wanted to break it...She wondered if he could see her...

* * *

It was dark in the city of London, far past midnight. Inside a marvelous estate, a boy, thin to an almost sickly point, long black hair falling down his shoulders to reach his knees, was curled at the foot of a luxurious bed, awaiting his Master's return from the bar. He sighed, shifting slightly to keep the leather leash, secured to the bedpost, from choking him with his own collar.

He began to hum quietly to himself, before the lyrics rang out in a soft, clear tone.

"_Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely...learn to be your one companion...never dream that out in the world, there are arms to hold you..you've always known..your heart is on its own..._"

He scowled slightly, reaching up to finger the black velvet collar, studded with topaz and rubies. He was tempted to throw it off, but he held back, knowing full well that if he did, it would be the whip again...

His sad, mismatched eyes stared longingly out of the window, the barely visible reflection of his crimson eye and amber eye staring back at him.

"Jacqueline...I miss you..." he whispered to nobody, his voice so soft he almost didn't hear himself.

A low growling issued from his mind, but he was quick to muffle it before it became more then just a growl.

He jumped slightly as the bedroom door flew open, a tall, blond nobleman stumbling into the room, bottle of rum in hand.

"There ya are, my pretty little puppy!" he cooed, staggering over to the boy on the bed, who tried not to cringe as the man cupped his face in his hands, the smell of alcohol stinging the boy's nose.

"Have you been a good doggy, Cain...?" he purred drunkenly, sounding more like a dying whale then a cat.

The boy with the mismatched eyes, Cain, smiled brightly. "Yes, Master!" he giggled cutely.

_**'Grrr...'**_ came the voice in the back of his mind.

The older man smashed his lips against the boy's, who shrieked and shoved to push the older man off. "Oh, come on, my pretty boy! Master wants to have a little fun...the gypsy men who sold you to me told me how much fun you were to play with..." he sneered, slamming the flailing boy down onto the bed while reaching for the buckle on Cain's pants.

"NO! Leave me alone you damned drunk!" he screamed, trying to push the man off again.

The noble pinned Cain down against the mattress, leaning down to lick down the boy's pale, scrawny neck, causing Cain to shudder in absolute disgust.

"Now, now...be a good puppy..."

"I said..._**GET OFF**_!!" he shouted, two demonic crimson eyes glaring from their sockets, gleaming with a brilliantly malicious light. He slugged the man in the jaw, effectively dislocating it, causing him to cry out in agony. Cain ripped the rope from the bedpost, rolling away from the drunken man who lay sobbing on the bed.

The ruby-eyed teen grabbed a sword from a collection on the wall, slowly making his way over to his Master, a smirk playing over his features. He struck with his old speed and viciousness. As he jammed the blade into the noble's heart, he laughed evilly, taking pleasure even in the dying man's last words.

"You...you damned whipped dog..."

The boy smirked, as he began removing the man's limbs with the sword, sighing in pleasure as the blood pooled onto the floor and spilled onto his clothes.

"Goodbye, Pierre de Changy...oh, how I've longed for this day...!"

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

The boy with the mismatched eyes staggered through the dark Parisian streets, exhausted completely after a week of running from the authorities. Cain pressed himself against a wall as he turned into an alley, chest heaving with the effort to fill his lungs. He gasped for breath, body refusing to move any further.

_'Why did you have to get us into this?!_' he thought, angry with the entity he had kept locked up for so long.

_**'Well...would you have liked to add 'sex slave' to your list of duties as a pet?**'_ the voice purred back, almost visibly smirking.

Cain sighed, before freezing as he heard the sound of footsteps nearing the alley he had run into. He held his breath as the footsteps halted near his alley.

"Anyone there?" a man's voice called tiredly.

Cain quickly measured his options, glancing down at his outfit, dirty and stained with dried, week-old blood.

_'If I go out there...and he makes any move for the police...at least I'll be able to knock him out. If he doesn't...then maybe he'll help me. Or he'll completely ignore me..._'

Cain took a deep breath before nervously stepping out of the shadows, carefully and nervously surveying the man who had called to him.

The man appeared to be Persian, older in his years, and very tired. He narrowed his dark eyes suspiciously at Cain. "Who are you?"

"M-My name is Cain...Cain Dante..." he stuttered slightly, unused to being addressed in anyway other then _'servant'_ or _'pet'_. "And..I know I look really bad at the moment...I just..." he sighed, knowing that any way he put it would sound bad.

The Persian nodded his head in understanding, and eyebrow slightly raised. "Well, Mr. Dante, care to explain what you are doing in Paris? You don't seem to be from around here."

Cain cringed slightly. "Just Cain...I don't like having titles on my name, Mr...? And I'm a detective...I came here to investigate some murders..."

The man seemed to take interest in his occupation. "Nadir." he said firmly. "Call me Nadir. Now. You say you're a detective. Where were you sent from?" the man, Nadir, seemed to have been with the authorities or the government at some point or another. _Bother_.

"Um..well. I wasn't...exactly...sent." he coughed slightly.

Nadir's eyes narrowed even further. "So, you just decided you'd take a vacation and try to solve these murders?...Or are you running?"

Cain's usually white skin turned several shades lighter, making him almost translucent. He had hit the metaphorical nail right on the head...

_'Should I knock him out and run...?'_

The Persian sighed, apparently deciding to wait a bit before trying for the question again. "You have a place to stay?" he asked, to Cain's amazement.

Cain blushed a light pink. "Well...no...I really don't have any place to stay, since I came...rushed...I'm sorry to invade, señor."

Nadir raised an eyebrow at the _'señor'_, before sighing "If you'd rather stay some-place else than my house, you at least need to get new clothes. No hotel  
would let you in covered in dried blood." he gestured towards the boy's clothes.

"And you're not invading. Come with me to my house and we'll get you into some clean clothes. Then, we can decide where you're staying." he motioned for  
Cain to follow as he walked off in the direction of his home.

Still not completely trusting, but seriously wanting to get the dried blood out of his clothes and long hair, he followed behind, trying to keep up with Nadir's quick pace.

'_...Who knows...? Maybe...our new life could be with him..._' Cain thought as he followed the older man.

_**'You're far too trusting...remember our last 'good home' with de Changy?'**_the voice of the red-eyed demon hissed, making the boy cringe slightly.

_'But...de Changy bought us...Nadir invited us...so...maybe this man could be the one to help set us...free..._'

_**'Free...'**_

All the way across Paris, it was quite late when Erik walked back to his lair under the Opera House. A note was held in his gloved fingers. He turned a corner and entered his domain with no sound. Jacqueline was curled up in his armchair like a cat, eyes closed. Her gentle breathing told him that she was most definitely asleep. He let her. He walked silently over to his desk, tossing the carefully written note onto it.

_Daroga_. He wanted to meet. Apparently, to discuss what he was doing in _his _Opera House. As if it were any of his business. The blasted man seemed to think that it was his duty to act as his conscience. Erik chuckled dryly. Conscience indeed. He had none. Why would he bother with such trifles? He rifled through his sheets of music, his anger starting to rise. Daroga. Following him all the way from Persia. Couldn't he be left in peace?!

He furiously scribbled his thoughts to music on blank sheet music bars. He worked feverishly, scribbling to the light of his candles, to the sound of his ward's gentle breathing.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now review for us!!


	3. Chapter 3

Behold, the new and improved "A Sister", with the help of a wonderful co-author, ERIKA DAAE!! -blaring trumpets-

* * *

Dedication- To all of the old fans and to the new fans. Hope you enjoy! And special thanks to those who reviewed for the second chapter! Cookies for all!

* * *

Disclaimer- We own nothing, except I own Jacqueline and Erika owns Cain. It's that simple. Now go forth and sing like the hills are alive with the sound of music!

* * *

"Come, Jacqueline." said Erik, swirling his coat to his shoulders, scowling slightly in anticipation of the upcoming meeting.

_'Damned Daroga...meddling in my affairs. Doesn't that man have a hobby? Something besides hunting me down to lecture me on my actions?'_ he thought as he waited for his ward.

Jacqueline scampered out of her room, dressed in a midnight blue dress with champagne accents and black gloves, her black mask covering her facial scales. She held a champagne colored fan in her right hand. She nodded to Erik. "I'm ready. Shall we go?" she asked politely, curious about this sudden meeting. She hadn't been out in public for a while.

They walked out of the catacombs, Erik leading the way. He growled in his mind at the delay that this meeting would cause in his rounds of the Opera that night. Jacqueline kept very close to him. She didn't like crowds. They always seemed to stare...

Cain pouted as Nadir dragged him out of the house.

"Papa Nadir! Why do I have to go with while you meet your...friend...? I don't do well around people, you know that!" he hissed quietly at the older man, his cheeks blushing a light pink. Even though they had known each other for only a short week, they had become close, almost like father and son.

The boy's mismatched eyes narrowed nervously at the crowds of people around him, going about their daily business in the busy Parisian markets. He pulled the rim of his fedora down over his mismatched eyes, trying to keep himself as invisible as possible.

Nadir sighed tiredly. "Yes, my boy, you have come with me. Why? Because if I don't drag you out...you'd never leave the house." he chuckled softly, watching his adopted son attempt to hide away from the floods of people. "Come now, my boy. Don't be antisocial." he scolded playfully, grinning down at the uncomfortable boy at his side.

Cain grumbled quietly, scooching closer to Nadir, whose grin grew as he muttered an "Almost there."

The cafe, small, but still elegant, came into view merely moments later. Nadir walked in first, Cain following hesitantly behind. Nadir let his eyes roam, trying to locate the elusive Phantom. He finally spotted the darkly clad man in a booth in the far back of the Cafe de Lafayette. The Persian gulped nervously.

_'Moment of truth..._' he thought as he began slowly making his way over, almost fearing for his son's safety. _'Please, please don't anger him!_' he pleaded silently with Cain.

He slid into the booth's seat opposite of Erik and nodded in greeting. "Hello, Erik..." Cain slid into the booth beside him, keeping the fedora lowered.

Erik's eyes widened behind his mask, before narrowing, glowing with malice. "Daroga...who is this boy?" he spat, eyeing the young boy with long hair who covered had his eyes covered by the rim of a black fedora. He did not like having a strange boy there.

Both Nadir and Cain flinched slightly at Erik's harshly asked question.

"Well...this is my...son, Cain, Erik." Nadir introduced, feeling a small lump growing in his throat. _'Only a few seconds here and we're already encountering attitude...'_

Erik's eyes quickly flashed a small amount of surprise, before it was quickly subdued and replaced with a hint of sadness. "Nadir...Reza...?" he reminded quietly, watching the Persian as he closed his eyes.

"No, Erik." sighed Nadir deeply. "I have not forgotten about Reza...but this boy is like a son to me as well, and he has helped me greatly." Nadir replied, grinning slightly at the quiet boy, who grinned back from under the hat. Nadir's expression quickly changed into a more serious and authoritative look as he turned back to the Phantom.

"Now...I know you have been causing more trouble with your tricks, and I've heard that you've recently increased your salary."

Erik mentally groaned. _'And so begins the interrogation...'_

As Nadir began to question Erik quietly, Jacqueline returned from the washroom, hesitating slightly before sliding back into her seat next to Erik silently. She went unnoticed by both of the quietly conversing men, but was noticed by Cain, who peeked up at her from under the brim of the fedora. His eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of the black mask hiding the right half of her face, the dark black hair falling down her back, the glorious green eyes...

He ducked his head under the cover again before she saw him. _'It...couldn't be...could it?'_

She stared across the table at the Persian man and the quiet boy, eyeing them with curiosity. She hadn't seen the boy before, he was something new and different. He turned to her, his eyes still hidden beneath that fedora.

"Why do you wear a mask, Miss?" he asked softly.

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed. What business was it of his? "I have my reasons." she replied coolly.

"Do you dance, Miss?" he continued. Obviously he didn't know when to stop with the questions. They were strange questions too...

"Somewhat."she almost snapped. _'What is this boy up to?'_

"Do you sing, Miss?"

Jacqueline glared at the odd, long-haired boy. "Yes, sometimes. Why are you questioning me?"

She could see a smile form from underneath the obstructive fedora as he laughed.

"Do you know this song? An old friend and I used to sing it together quite often..._Que sentimada paina, la bellina in la casa, dit bertolina_..." he sang, lifting up the rim of his fedora to reveal mismatched eyes, the left being a shining ruby, the other the color of molten amber. She gasped, her breath catching in her throat. It wasn't...it couldn't be...But it was!!

With a scream of joy, she threw herself across the table, throwing her arms about Cain's neck. He laughed, hugging her back.

"Don't get your dress mussed up!" he laughed, as she nearly put her knee into Erik's tea-cup.

"I don't care!" she shouted, starting to cry. Cain gently pulled her across the table so that she was sitting next to him on the other side. Erik stared in dumbfoundment.

"Shh, shh, Jacqueline. It's alright." said the boy, petting her on the head with one hand, the other holding her steady as she sobbed into his jacket. Erik stared at his ward in confusion. What the Hell was going on?

"Jacqueline." he said softly. Her head snapped up, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"Oh!" she gasped. She let go of Cain, kissed him softly on the cheek, then scurried around the end of the table, and sat down next to Erik again. She was blushing slightly, which was nothing compared to the red coating on Cain's cheeks. Erik folded his hands underneath his chin, looking down at his blushing ward.

"Jacqueline..." he said. She blushed even more. "Who is this boy?"

"Cain, Erik. He's the one who tried to save me before. I told you about him, remember? I said he was like my brother, remember?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"Vaguely." he replied.

"He's my little brother. He was the Gypsy assassin who tried to save me and got whipped and sold on my behalf! Cain, this is Erik. He rescued me! He actually walked into the Gypsy camp and walked out with me! He's the Dev-!"

Erik's hand clamped down on Jacqueline's shoulder. She paused. "-The man who saved me!" she finished smiling brightly.

Cain looked down at his tea, face and ears a burning crimson color. Nadir smiled at the two, happy for his son and..._Who was that girl?_

"Erik? Cain? Who is she...?" he glanced around at the three, confusion written all over his features.

"This is Jac-" began Erik.

"She's Jacqueline! My sister!" Cain interrupted, smiling brightly at his Papa while Erik scowled. "I haven't seen her in six years though, not since...I...saved her from the camp..." he glanced across the table at the masked girl, a thoughtful expression on his face, while he fought back against an oncoming headache from the building growl in his head.

Erik's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'Rude child..._' he thought, glaring at the odd-eyed boy. "Jacqueline is also my ward." he said, his eyes daring the boy to interrupt him again. "I've saved her from the Gypsies as well. She claimed to have no where to go, and I couldn't let very well let them take her back." he finished. _'And I believe I did a better job of saving her..._' His golden eyes glared across the table at the boy, who decided to ignore it.

Cain suddenly looked guilty, a frown replacing his happy smile and his childish brow creasing. "I'm sorry you had to suffer all those years because I failed you, Jacqueline..." he whispered, gazing down into his teacup, refusing to face Jacqueline. Nadir's dark eyes saddened, but he refrained from comforting his boy.

_'This is between the two of them...'_ he thought, adding a bit more tea to his cup.

Jacqueline leaned across the table again, carefully taking Cain's chin in her gloved hand. Her emerald eyes, glowing with some unexplainable power, bored into his odd eyes.

"Cain...I don't blame you for what happened. If anything...I blame myself for not being able to protect you more. After all, I was older than you...you and Blo-"

"Don't mention him!" Cain quickly hissed, his hand flashing across the table to cover Jacqueline's mouth, effectively cutting her off midsentence. Her eyes widened and he bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry, Jacqueline." he said, removing his hand. "It's just...he...changed, after the attempt to free you...the boy you danced with is gone. He doesn't smirk anymore. Except when he's working." he whispered, looking into Jacqueline's sadly. Jacqueline sighed sadly.

"So...he's become...the assassin again?" she asked, her eyes down-cast.

Cain nodded. "Maybe one day he'll go back to normal..." he said, ignoring the swearing from his assassin side, Blood-Eyes, as he was bombarded with insults and shouting. He winced slightly, but waved it off, telling the others it was merely a headache. Jacqueline was the only one who knew better.

Nadir sighed. He was getting used to his boy's almost constant headaches. He wondered if he had some sort of medical problem, but decided to ignore it for the moment. He turned to Jacqueline, smiling kindly as he nodded to her in greeting. "Well, Miss. Jacqueline. It seems as though I'll be seeing you a lot since I'm sure you and Cain will want to catch up a bit...and I am truly happy that you two have been reunited after so long." Nadir chuckled as both Jacqueline and Cain blushed, both smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Monsieur Nadir, and I can assure you...you will indeed be seeing much more of me." she said, looking over at Cain with a mischievous grin, causing the boy to gulp nervously. She giggled. Erik frowned, his eyebrows furrowing with annoyance behind his mask.

"I hate to ruin this..._lovely_ reunion...but we must be leaving. Jacqueline, come. We have work to do." Erik said firmly, rising from his seat. Jacqueline nodded but she sighed. She rose as well, rushing to hug Cain again before she left.

"Monsieur Nadir...make sure this boy eats more. He feels like a skeleton!" Jacqueline teased, playfully slapping Cain's bony shoulder.

Nadir laughed. "No worries there, Mademoiselle...I'm sure he'd eat me out of house and home if I let him." Cain's crimson blush made the two laugh louder, while Erik stood to the side, glaring daggers at the trio.

"Come along, Jacqueline. Farewell, Nadir..._boy_..." Erik growled, spinning on his heel and walking out of the cafe, Jacqueline waved goodbye to them as she followed the Phantom. Cain watched her as she disappeared out of the door.

"I'm glad you found your sister, Cain." Nadir said, grinning down at his boy, who grinned back, before frowning.

"I...got off on the wrong start with Senor Erik...didn't I?" he asked hesitantly, knowing the answer already.

Nadir sighed. "Unfortunately. But, maybe he'll come around eventually..." This time, Cain sighed.

"Sure..." he said while he thought, _'Yeah, right_...' "Ouch!" he yelped as his head flashed with a sudden sharp pain, doubling him over. Nadir's eyes widened and he moved to brace the boy.

"Cain! Are you alright, my boy?" he asked, voice laced with worry. Cain forced himself to stand straight again, breathing deeply and gave Nadir a half-hearted grin.

"I'm fine. Just a bad headache, is all."

_'How long will I be able to keep him locked away...?_'

Erik snarled as he entered his home under the Opera, tossing off his jacket carelessly and stomping over to the organ. Jacqueline slowly walked behind him, chewing her lip nervously. She knew that Cain and Erik hadn't exactly...gotten along well.

_'Maybe they'll...adjust to each other.'_ she hoped, even though the chances of Erik changing his mind about the boy were very slim. _'And maybe they won't rip each other's throats out the next time they see each other.'_

She crawled into her alcove, resting on her bed as she recalled Cain from today. They way he looked, the way he laughed, the way he smelled, the way he blushed...but there was something missing. Blood-Eyes. Jacqueline frowned. Her brothers, Gold-Eye and Blood-Eyes, were supposed to be one. Back at the Gypsy camp, they had gotten along rather well, and had never shown signs of anger towards each other. Had being sold to de Changy caused Blood-Eyes to lose his mind? His heart? Himself...? Jacqueline tried to shake her worries about Blood-Eyes and Gold-Eye from her mind in order to sleep.

She was asleep in mere minutes, Erik's hands caressing the organ's keys in some sort of rushed and whirling waltz, as complicated as one could possibly think of as Jacqueline dreamed of glowing red and flitting gold eyes.

* * *

Please review for us! It would mean a-lot!!


	4. Chapter 4

Behold, the new and improved "A Sister", with the help of a wonderful co-author, ERIKA DAAE!! -blaring trumpets-

* * *

Dedication- To all of the old fans and to the new fans. Hope you enjoy! Huzzah! We've reached the fourth chapter! Cookies!

* * *

Disclaimer- We own nothing, except I own Jacqueline and Erika owns Cain. It's that simple.

* * *

Jacqueline sighed, safe in the thick curtains of the stage. There was nobody about. No ballet rats, no stage-manager. There wasn't even a stray stagehand!

How could she scare them if they weren't there?!

She sighed; she hated it when the manager called off rehearsal for the day. Hmph, nerves indeed! Silly man.

She wound up the string, pulling the thing in to her. She didn't know what it was, but when she moved it in an up and down motion, it looked like a glowing eye, watching you in the darkness. She smiled at the memory of the ballet rat that she had frightened with this trick the other day. That girl had just about died! She laughed to herself as she exited the curtains, heading for a trapdoor that led to the catacombs.

A sound stopped her in her tracks.

It was a flute; a song being played on a flute. '_Death's Song_', written by Alexander Forbes in 1827. It seemed…different.

It was originally written to be slow, low and cold, just like everyone's picture of Death was. But whoever was playing it was adding notes and phases. While it was still slow, it grew warm and friendly. It almost sounded as if a hand was reaching out from the blackness of despair with the intention to help...to right whatever was wrong.

She crept out of the dead of the backstage, peering about for whoever it was playing the music. Her skirts rustled as she stepped silently. There…he was seated between two footlights at the edge of the stage.

One booted foot was placed firmly on the stage-boards, the other dangled into the Orchestra Pit. He was dressed quite plainly: white shirt, black pants, black boots. His hair was black, his skin tinted a light honey color. His flute rested lightly in his hands, his fingers caressing it like it was a living thing. His head was tilted slightly to the left as the music floated from the woodwind instrument.

She almost stopped breathing as the music went into a crescendo, ending with a phrase that made the listener believe that Death wasn't as cold as he pretended to be...

Her foot moved again.

Arthur perked his ears as he heard a footfall through the quickly fading music. He turned his head, lowering his flute slightly.

It was a girl. She was quite simply dressed in a deep blue dress, with black gloves, slippers and a black half-mask. She was pale, almost too pale, with long ebony black hair. Her green eyes startled him, as they were the only extremely bright colors about her. She was staring at him.

"Hello." he said, smiling at her. With a gasp, she whirled about, about to run back to where she had come from. "Wait!" he called. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Miss!"

"That's…that's alright." She said softly, clearly still about to run to the backstage area.

"What is your name? I haven't seen you about before." He said, desperate to keep her there. He was drawn to this mysterious girl. There was something about her, something that he wanted to understand. She paused, and then turned to him, the faintest hints of a smile about her lips.

"Jacqueline. My name is Jacqueline." she said, coming two steps closer. "And I've been around, but...you could say that I'm very good at hiding." Her eyes twinkled playfully. He grinned.

"You know...this is normally where you would say your name, I'd ask how you are doing, you'd ask my opinion of the weather and we'd engage in pointless small talk until an awkward silence fell and I'd make a pathetic excuse to leave." she said while smirking, her unoccupied left hand emphasizing words.

He laughed, lowering his flute to his lap. "My name is Arthur. I am the second-chair flutist here at the Opera."

"Really?" she inquired, coming even closer. "Only second? Your playing is…" she paused, searching for a word. "…Poetry."

"Good or bad?" he asked, an eyebrow shooting up into his hairline. She laughed, a smile flashing across her features.

"Perfect poetry." she said, coming up and sitting next to him, her skirts billowing. "Stupid skirts..." she muttered, struggling to get them under control. With a few deft movements, Arthur had tucked her skirts underneath her and had gotten her situated so that she was sitting quite comfortably.

"Thank you." she said, gifting him with a smile.

"No problem, you get used to it, having three sisters." She fell silent, adjusting her skirts and surreptitiously hiding her prop.

_'Three sisters...goodness...'_

_'I hope I wasn't too forward, helping her with those skirts...'_ Arthur began to play his flute again, trying to fill the silence.

"That song from before..."

"Yes?"

"_Death's Song_, by Alexander Forbes?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I thought so. It sounded...different, though..."

"Well...I've always thought that Death got a bad reputation. Everyone dreads him...everyone thinks that he is cold-hearted and cruel..." said Arthur, lowering his flute, looking into those brilliant emerald eyes.

"Yes, others would think so, wouldn't they?" she said, thinking of the two men she knew who called themselves 'Death': a gold-eyed Phantom and a blood-eyed Shinigami.

"I've always imagined that Death must have another side to him, you know? A side that isn't so...so distant...so cold..."

"I understand...perfectly." she said, thinking of a blood-eyed boy who sang and danced with her, smiling, right after massacring a village; a gold-eyed man who rescued her from the cage, while the rest of his time he tormented the Opera staff.

"But don't let him catch you saying that." she said with a smile. "He does have a reputation to uphold."

"That he does, that he does." said Arthur, smiling back at her. She suddenly heard something...something up in the catwalks. She twisted, swirling to her feet. She ran off the stage, running for the trapdoor.

"Wait, Jacqueline!" shouted Arthur, dashing after her. He entered the backstage area. The girl was gone. Vanished. "Jacqueline...?" he wondered, looking about him. He didn't know that three feet away, on the other side of a wall, Jacqueline was silently catching her breath.

"Well, goodbye Miss. Jacqueline." said Arthur to the apparently empty backstage. "I hope to see you again at the Gala tomorrow night..." He left.

Jacqueline breathed a silent sigh of relief as she heard an outer door close shut behind Arthur. What was it about this flutist that drew her like a moth to a flame? This feeling was dangerous...she couldn't compromise her world now!

Erik always said that the key to their survival was that no one could know who they were. They were Angels and spirits who granted mere mortals the permission to be in their home, their Opera House. If those mortals ignored the conditions...an "accident" would occur. The Angels were above mortals...

And yet she had to see him again. Her heart ached to see him...to hear his laugh...to see his eyes...

No! She couldn't! But...she had to...

This was impossible! She needed to talk to someone. She couldn't speak of this to Erik...who else? ...Cain.

Jacqueline vanished down the winding passageways.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Jacqueline walked up the short stairway to the front of Nadir's door. She had gotten the address from Erik, promising to be home before dark. She paused. But what if they weren't home? What if Blood-Eyes was dominate...Would he remember her? She took a deep breath. She wouldn't know unless she knocked. She lifted her gloved fist and knocked, timidly.

The door was opened almost instantly by a Gold-Eye Cain, who smiled at her...and who was wearing a lacy apron with his hair pulled back in a braid. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, a small snort escaping anyways.

"What is it?" asked Cain, head tilting as he wondered why Jacqueline looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, Miss, but is Cain Dante in?" asked Jacqueline with a huge smile on her face.

"What on Earth are you talking about...?" Then he remembered the apron. "Oh...God." he said, a bright red blush coating his cheeks.

"You forgot that you had it on?" laughed Jacqueline.

"Get in here, you!" hissed Cain, grabbing and pulling her inside. She giggled as Cain shut the door and took the apron off, blushing like a rose.

"What? I was cleaning!" She nodded, still giggling. He scowled playfully at her, before turning and heading for the kitchen. "Go to the study, it's down the hall, second door on the left. I'll be there in a minute." he instructed.

"Yes, of course...Miss!" she teased, ducking into the study, neatly avoiding a thrown dishcloth as she giggled again.

"Well, good afternoon, Miss Jacqueline." greeted Nadir, looking up from the book he was reading. "What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nadir." she said with a curtsy. "Just visiting Cain, sir."

"I suppose my study is being taken over?" he asked with a smile.

"I think so." replied Jacqueline with a giggle.

"If that isn't a problem, Papa..." Cain grinned, hurrying into the room with a tray laden with two cups, a whistling teakettle, and a small plate of snacks.

Nadir smiled. "Of course not, my boy. I'll simply go to the living room to continue my reading." he said, getting up. He carried two more books with him, but as he passed Cain, he rumpled the boy's hair fondly before going out the door. Cain smiled foolishly after Nadir while getting two cups of tea ready.

"Lemon?" he asked, remembering that Jacqueline wasn't really too fond of sugar.

"Not today, brother." replied Jacqueline, sitting down and peeling off her gloves. She left her mask on. "I just came to talk."

He offered her the cup, she shook her head. "After all the trouble I went through?" he pouted cutely. She sighed good-naturedly and took the cup. That boy was just too cute to deny anything!

"I never was able to resist those eyes." she muttered, taking a small sip of the rosehip tea. Cain popped a ginger biscuit into his mouth. He smiled at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

"Something happened today..." she began, playing with her cup. Cain sat up a little straighter.

"What?" he questioned, rather concerned.

"I met...someone." she continued, setting the cup down.

"Continue..." She sighed heavily, placing her head in her hands.

"What is this feeling so...so sudden and new? The moment I saw him, it was like finding a bit of myself that I had forgotten...he seemed so familiar...!" She looked up at Cain. "My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, I'm even blushing! What is this feeling...fervid as a flame...does it even have a name, Cain?"

Cain bit his lip, shifting nervously in his seat, the room suddenly seeming too heavy and silent. Even the almost constant growling in his head had stopped, the entity appearing to be curious about the scene.

"Jacqueline...I...I think you've...fallen for him..." he muttered, lowering his head, mismatched eyes looking up, locked on Jacqueline's.

She almost felt her heart stop, every other process in her mind halting in it's tracks.

She shook her head slowly, gaining speed as Cain's words sunk in. "F-fallen...? For Arthur? No! I-I couldn't have! I...I just met him...!"

He shrugged a bit. "Love at first sight, maybe? But...that's what it seems like to me...and stop that before you give yourself whip-lash." he scolded gently at the end, reaching out to take her head in his hands, effectively stopping it.

Small tears welled up in the corners of Jacqueline's eyes, threatening to fall. "Cain...I can't be with Arthur! Even if he did return m-my...f-feelings...he'd run as soon as he saw my scales! I'm so ugly...He wouldn't want to see me ever again, Cain!" she cried to the boy, now kneeling by her side. He reached up, removing her mask and placing it to the side, before cupping her chin in one hand, bringing the other up to wipe away the tears, now spilling over.

"You're not ugly, Jacqueline. You're a beautiful young woman, who any man would be lucky to love." he said firmly, smiling up at her. She shook her head, denying his words.

Cain grinned, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He pulled her close to him as he began singing, leading her along in a dance.

"_I have been wrong about you, thought I was strong without you. For so long, nothing could move me! For so long, nothing could change me! Now I feel myself surrender each time I see your face. I am captured by your beauty, your unassuming grace. And I feel my heart is turning, falling into place...I can't hide, now hear my confession!_" he sang as he dipped her back.

Jacqueline's mouth twitched up in a smile. "I think you just have a fascination with lizards, Cain." she smirked, giggling quietly.

"No. But you, on the other hand, seem to have a fascination with dogs." he smiled back.

"...Maybe." she admitted. He laughed, before barking playfully, a perfect imitation of a dog. This time, Jacqueline laughed.

Nadir walked into the room, grinning at the sight of Cain barking at Jacqueline as he pulled her up from a dip.

"Down, boy. Sit." Nadir teased, smiling. Cain hopped onto the chair, legs curled to his chest, and barked again, trying not to giggle.

"Good boy!" He came over and ruffled Cain's hair, laughing with Jacqueline. Nadir turned to Jacqueline, still petting Cain's head. "You should get home before it gets dark...or before Erik comes over, banging my door down looking for you."

Jacqueline smiled and nodded. "Would you and the _puppy_ like to walk back with me?"she asked, gesturing to Cain, who growled playfully at her, most likely for the _'puppy'_ remark.

"Down boy!" Nadir laughed, gently tapping Cain on the head before looking back to Jacqueline, nodding. "Of course, Miss Jacqueline. We'd love to, right, Cain?"

"Yes!" Cain giggled, hopping out of the chair, running off to get their shoes and coats.

Jacqueline watched as her brother ran off, grinning. "He acts a lot like a housewife or a maid...doesn't he?" Nadir shrugged.

"He aims to please. I tried telling him that I could take care of things myself, but he just can't help it. I gave up after a bit..." he said as Cain re-entered the room, things in hand. They started down the dimly lit streets, the sun having set but a few minutes ago.

As Jacqueline went back to teasing a blushing Cain about the lacy apron and braid from when she had first arrived, a dark shadow followed the merry group, carefully watching their every move.

"Aw...but you'd make such a cute girl, Cain!" Jacqueline giggled as the a-fore-mentioned boy fumed.

"No! I'm not cross-dressing just so you can get a cheap laugh!" he pouted, blush spreading to his ears and neck.

"You used to do it for the Gypsies, though!" she argued, remembering the ten-year old Cain, dressed like a young gypsy girl.

"Oh, really, my boy? Mind showing me some time...my girl?" Nadir winked, eyes twinkling mischievously, draping his arm over his boy's shoulder, Jacqueline doing the same from his other side.

"Yes, Candy Cain...show off that pretty body of yours..." Jacqueline whispered at him, both her and Nadir bursting into laughter afterwards.

"You're both perverts!" the boy with the mismatched eyes shouted as the other two doubled over with laughter. The girl paused, to catch her breath.

_'Now's my chance...' _The strange man thought as he snuck out of the shadows, coming up behind them. He grabbed the girl with the black half-mask, twisting her arms behind her back, his free hand covering her mouth. The two men twisted towards him.

"Now! You two! Give me all of your money and anything you have of value, or else the girl gets it!" he threatened, bringing a knife to the struggling girl's neck. She froze under the blade.

"Jacqueline!" Nadir shouted, taking a step closer. He halted, though, as a rumbling sounded from his left. Looking over, he saw Cain, shaking, his one golden eye darkening, turning a strange dark orange.

"Let go of the girl..." he snarled viciously.

The mugger laughed, moving his knife from Jacqueline's neck to her shoulder. "And if I don't? What will you do, boy?" he spat as he sliced through her dress, slicing her shoulder. He flicked the blood off the tip of the knife towards Cain.

Both of his eyes were now bright crimson, the growling and shaking stopping, leaving a slightly dazed look on his face. He looked around at the scene, ruby eyes blinking slowly. His eyes began to glint.

Jacqueline's eyes widened as she stared at the two crimson eyes. "Bl-Blood-Eyes...? Shinigami...?"

Blood-Eyes smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he slowly stepped forward, towards the now wary thug.

"Why so silent, good Monsieur? You seemed so confident a moment ago..." he purred, now close enough to see the fear in the girl's eyes. Cain reached up, grabbing the hand that held the knife. With an evil chuckle, he knocked the knife from the startled thief's hand, grabbed it in his own, and slashed the man's wrist and hand off, blood spraying as if from a fountain.

The mugger and Jacqueline screamed, Nadir rushing forward to grab Jacqueline's hand, pulling her away from this dangerous new Cain and his victim.

"What's the matter, Monsieur? Can't take a little pain?" he chuckled darkly, pacing behind the terrified thug, wrapping his pale hands around his shoulders, bending him back at an odd angle. Jacqueline screamed again, twisted her head to Nadir's coat hide her eyes, as Cain lowered his mouth onto the man's neck, biting down and sighing in delight as the blood burst from the flesh.

Nadir, eyes wide with fright, disgust and concern, pressed Jacqueline closer to himself as his boy proceeded to virtually drain their attacker of his crimson life-force. He was frozen to the spot.

"C-Cain, my boy...?" he whispered, pushing Jacqueline behind him gently while he took a step closer.

Cain's ears perked at the sound of his name. He lifted his head from the man's now cold neck. Crimson eyes looked up at the older man, a bloody smile on his face. "Hello, Persian...girl..." he greeted, dropping the thug's body to the ground as he straightened, tongue licking up some blood from his lips. He laughed wickedly, stalking forward to Nadir, reaching up with one blood-spattered hand to touch the man's neck.

"Never tried one of your kind before..." he muttered, smile growing as he felt the older man shudder under his cold touch. His scarlet eyes looked up at Nadir, gleaming mockingly.

"For introductions...hello. I'm your boy's creator. The real and original Cain." he smirked with a mocking bow. Nadir stiffened, utterly confused. _The original...?_

"Cain, you know my name." said Jacqueline, coming out from behind Nadir. "And by the way, you don't need to frighten him. He's on your side."

"I know your name?" he asked, glaring at the girl with his crimson eyes.

"You gave it to me, remember?" she said, looking both ways before taking off her mask, showing the scales.

"Ah, Miss. Jacqueline." he said, bowing slightly in her direction. "I didn't recognize you with your new fashion accessories." He gestured to the mask and gloves. She replaced the mask, disappointment flooding her veins. He really wasn't the same, was he? Nadir watched warily. He didn't know what he could do against Cain if he decided to attack Jacqueline...or himself...

"Why did you come out?" she asked, stepping in front of Nadir, in order to distract Cain.

"The kid was panicking." he smirked. "He didn't know how to protect you...and when I saw the blood...well." She nodded, instinctively covering the cut. He always did have an affinity for blood. She took a breath.

"Thank you for saving me...once again." she said, trying to remain distant. She didn't want to throw her arms about him, only to have him break them. But she had missed him so much! "Cain?"

"Yes?"

She threw her arms about him, hugging him tightly. "Oh God, I missed you!" Blood-Eyes froze as Jacqueline threw her arms around his neck. He remained perfectly still, a blush starting to coat his cheeks.

"M-Miss. J-Jacqueline..."

"Oh, don't call me that! I'm your sister! It's just Jacqueline!" she scolded, glaring up at him. He blushed a bit deeper. Nadir smiled a little bit. The dangerous vibes that he had been getting from this new side of Cain were lessening with every second that Jacqueline held him in that hug. Cain gingerly put his arms about Jacqueline, gently hugging her back. Nadir smiled a touch wider. He walked up and placed a hand on Jacqueline's shoulder.

"I believe we were walking you home, Miss. Jacqueline." he said. Cain jumped slightly.

"Where are you living now?" he inquired, letting go of Jacqueline almost reluctantly.

"Just drop me off at the Opera House." she said, backing away from him. Nadir extended his arm, Jacqueline took it. Cain followed behind them.

'**_How did she escape from the Gypsies this time?'_**

_"Like I'm going to tell you! Now let me back!'_

_'**Hmm...let me think...No.'**_ Silence from the kid. Good, maybe now he could think.

"Here, Miss. Jacqueline." said Nadir as the Opera House bloomed in front of them, lit from every window and lantern. She curtsied to them both.

"Good-night and thank you...to you both." she said, smiling at them as they stood together on the sidewalk. She turned and vanished into the shadows. Nadir turned to this new blood-eyed Cain.

"I think that you and I have quite a bit to discuss, don't we?"

* * *

Thank you for reading this latest installment. Now, pretty please review!!


End file.
